A New Life
by Erisabeisuu
Summary: Time travel, Vampires, Magic stones, HPSS, Family what more could you want?
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or anything related to it this is fanfiction afterall not a real book._

_Okay I've gone on an HP binge and have finally returned! Expect the next chaps of all updateing stories to be coming soon along with maybe one or two new ones including this one. So enjoy!!_

Prolouge

Harry woke at the sound of grinding stone; someone was opening his tomb and they were doing it very loudly. He watched as the stone door was slowly forced to the side to reveal a strip of bright sunlight, and the silhouette of three figures, then came the voices.

"Watch out you fool, what do you want the order to find us? Our Lord said to bring back the star at all costs or our lives are forfeit, do you not get that?" said the first figure.

He was anwsered by the second, "Of course I understand you dolt! The Legend said 'It rests on the statue living guarded by the light of the dark' that means it's protected by powerful magics we have to be careful so we can get the damn thing without getting cursed!"

"Exactly so don't go yelling we already passed five order members, the last thing we need is to be caught now." the third stated joining in on the debate. None of the three noticed the five figures behind them throughout the entire conversation. Harry heard one whisper low enough that the other three couldn't hear and he only could because of his heightened scenses "By the light of the dark? What does that mean?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling we're going to find out." anwsered one in the same whispered tone. Harry thought those voices sounded familiar, but he just couldn't place them. His attention refocused on the first three figures as they cleared the door and one lit the torches with a wave of a wand. The light flared and iluminated the entire chamber. It revealed the semi-circle of statues all in the image of Harry and his mate sitting on their throne-like chairs all with a different shaped jewel pendants on. Only one was the real Astrum of Auctorita that was the one on Harry himself. He watched as they aproached studying each pendant as they moved forward. One reached out to touch one of the false stones cut into a star shape and met his death. As soon as his hand touched the stone he let out an agonized scream as he went up in flames. One of the remaining two muttered, "Fool told you they were protected, not even the right one, idiot."

The other only grunted as they continued slower than before. While their attention was on their burning compainon Harry turned his to the other five figures only to note that they stood just outside the semi-circle of statues watching the burning man with shadows across their faces so that not even Harry could see them because his eyes were still adjusting to the pressence of light. Again he thought some of the figures were familiar yet he still coulding place them. He watched as all five drew their wands and pointed them at the remaing two figures as they got closer to his chair. Harry who had not moved at all since they opened the door watched as they got stedaly closer until he could make out their faces, only they were wearing masks in the shape of skulls. Harry knew these masks they were improtant, but he couldn't remember why! One had said something about a lord, '_Think! a lord, skull masks, black robes, they mean something now what is it!_' He was quickly geting frustraited it was all familiar and improtant, but he couldn't remember why! As one steped forward he lifted his left arm allowing the sleave to fall and reveal a tattoo of a black skull with a snake protruding from it's mouth. That was when he remembered, '_lord, skull masks, black robes, tattoo, That's it the Dark Mark, Death Eaters, Voldemort!_' As soon as the mark was revealed and Harry remebered everything he let out a screach of pure rage, and jumped forward only to grab both death by the neck and lift them into the air and in his rage hissed in parsletounge _Fools! You should never have entered here!_

"What do you want with the Astrum of Auctorita? For I am it's guardian and none my have it without my leave."

"We only seek it for peace!" the first was quick to answer, but he never got to say more as the five order members quickly stepped forward and one said, "NO!! Don't listen to them they will destroy everything if given the Star! Please listen to us!"

"No they seek the destruction of our world, please don't listen to them, we seek to bring peace to our world please." said the second death eater both had been scared by the orders sudden apperance. His comment started the yelling match where both sides clamied peace and claimes that other wanted destruction each side trying to out-yell the other.

"SILENCE!!!!" Harry snapped bringing said word to the room the death eaters wimpered and he heard the order members shift around in the calm Harry turned to face the five order members. He couldn't stop the gasp that tore for his throat, because standing there was none other than James and Lily Potter along with Remus, Sirius, and Moody.

_Hope you liked it review please!_

_Ja ne, _

_Erisabeisuu_


	2. The begining

It was as normal a day as possible for Harry as he went through his early morning routine and afterwards to breakfast in the great hall with Ron and Hermione, and as usual Snape glared at him. That was the routine, but today he was weaker than usual. It was the first day back, and this summer had been the worst in living memory.

FLASHBACK

"GET UP FREAK!!!"

Harry jerked awake first day of summer and already the yelling had started, Harry sighed as he walked down the stairs not paying attention to his surroundings so the blow to his head came as even more of a surprise.

"UNGRATEFUL FREAK, ABOMINATON!!! YOU WILL LEARN TO COME WHEN I CALL YOU BOY!!!!"

His Uncle yelled right by his ear as he yanked Harry's head up by his hair. After making breakfast and cleaning up it's remains he was called into the sitting room.

"Now boy I'm going to teach you how to act properly and we'll see just how much those freaks care" those words had sealed his doom.

Harry had never been so glad that he had mastered the glamour charm as he had on the first of September that year. As he activated the charm and went to find his friends.

END FLASHBACK

The Great Hall was full of chatting students everyone was happy, everyone exepct Harry. He felt himself getting weaker, but he couldn't bring himself to eat anything. He knew that he had to get those potions brewed soon or he wouldn't last long before being forced to go the infirmy something he wanted to avoid at all costs. As he stood and turned he came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy, a very angry Drao Malfoy. He sneered and said the usual insult, but Harry comepletly ignored him and started to walk away. That's was when he felt the glamour start to fail. '_No! not here please not here!'_ was the frantic and only thought before he was hit was a curse in the back from Malfoy. He then felt a breaze on his chest and looked down to find he was striped down to only his pants. He turned to find a smirking Malfoy and all the girls in the Hall giggling that was until the glamour failed. He heard the gasps of shock and saw Malfoy's smirk turn to a look of horror. He looked down again and cursed; he hadn't bothered to look in a mirror to see how bad he looked and he saw then that all his skin was one shade of black, blue, purple, or yellow everywhere his face included. He also saw one or two of his ribs where actually poking out of the black and blue a stark red and white. Along with his left arm that was total crushed with splinters escaping through his skin. He turned around to where Ron and Hermione were still sitting stunned, as he did he heard more gasps as the other half of the room saw his back that was nothing more than a lattice work of cuts and missing parts of flesh some cut deep enough to see his ribs and backbone in some places and others with lines of skin hanging off to flap over some of the cuts. He grabed Hermione's wand and cast the glamour charm quickly throwing herwand back before turning tail and running full out to the dorms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was having a normal morning that was untill Harry bloody Potter showed up. He struggled with his thoughts, but damn the boy looked to much like his beloved. As said boy looked up he gave the usual morning glare, and watched as he sat down with his friends. Severus continued with his normal breakfast routine and then watched as Draco walked over to where Har-Potter was sitting and watched as he got up and then ignored Draco '_It's about time he learned to ignore him_' he thought.

He watched as Ha-Potter walked away, he also saw a flicker like with a failing glamour charm and he felt a little twinge of worry as Draco lifted his wand and shouted "_Vestis Abeo_!!". He sucked in his breath as H-Potter! '_Damn it he's not Hadrian!'_ stopped and looked down only to turn around. He had to stop himself from staring at the boys chest as he heard all the girls giggle. He saw the flicker again and the watched in horror as the glamour failed. He gasp just like everyone else, and watched in both wonder and horror as Harry looked down again and cursed,"Shite!"

He spared a glance at Dumbledoor and Pomfrey to find both staring in open horror at Harry. He turned back in time to see him turn around and gasp again with everyone else as he saw his back and watched as he snatched Granger's wand and said loudly in the silence of the hall "_Falsus Imago_" returning the image of perfect health before tossing the wand down to run out of the hall, presumably back to his dorms. He then watched as Madame Promfrey then chased after him he could only thing of all the brusing and of the two ribs poking out of his chest and then his back the cuts. Everything was like it was when he found Hadrian more than five thousand years ago. '_Impossible, but then that would explain some thngs, but then where is he now?' _So deep in his thoughts he almost misses Harry running back into the hall with his robes back and being yelled at by Poppy, He did notice the sudden change in the ceiling as the clouds turned black and lightning started raining down around Harry, and he heard his sharp cry of surprise and pain as he vanished in a briliant flash of white light.

_AN: I know it's really short but the chaps should get longer from here on out. At least I think they will. Anyway I'm working on this and all the others now and I should get the updated soon hope you like the story plz reveiw and sorry for any and all spelling or grammer mistakes and typos._

_Ja ne,_

_Erisabeusuu_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I have finally updated yay!!_

Harry Potter was _not_ having a good day, first he was more drained than was normal, and then his glamour failed in the great hall no less! After that Promfrey was hounding him, and then to top it all off he got hit with magical lightning and now he slammed into what he could only assume was the ground from about five feet in the air.

As he struggled to get the pain under control he heard, with one of the many gifts of his inheritance, the sound of horses a short distance away followed by seemingly worried voices. He quickly checked his glamour it had failed again, he had to get away from where-ever he was before something else happened. With this in mind he dragged himself onto all fours and looked around. He was on a road with what seemed to be a forest leading off on either side, this was good at least if he could make it the voices were closer than he would have liked and looking back he could see five people of horseback heading right for him. As quickly as he could which after the drain and limits he had already pushed his body to get out of the great hall, was not fast enough to get far away before the riders caught up with him. He stood but it seemed like he wouldn't last very long he hobbled over to one of the trees and grabbed one of the branches to keep himself up right and concentrating he lunged from low branch to low branch getting as far away from the road as possible. Sadly with his focus he didn't notice the riders had sped up and where now right behind him at least until one spoke.

It was a man and Harry didn't understand a word of what he said he only sped up as much as he could this was a mistake as he overreached for a branch and missed falling forward only to be caught by the man behind him. He screamed as the man put pressure on his wounds and yelled, "Let me go, leave me alone!"

He tried to struggle, but the man only spoke again in his strange language and held fast until, too tired to continue, Harry stopped struggling and went limp in the man's grip breathing heavily. Seeing that he had stopped struggling the man carefully picked him up all the way into his arms and carried him back to the road, the man spoke with the others which by the sounds turned out to be another two men and two women. Harry felt himself lifted onto one of the horses and was able to look around to face the man who had carried him only to come face to face with a seemingly younger Severus Snape. Harry gasp as he stared at the man, who looked up at him with concern, and Harry whispered, "Snape".

The man looked surprised and then nodded, at his nod Harry tried again to get away only to have Snape grab him and start speaking in that strange language again.

"Let me go you bastard! Don't touch me! Go Away! Leave me alone, get off me!" he yelled trying again to throw off his grip, but he abruptly stopped as in a single step and a leap Snape mounted the horse behind him then hugged him to his own chest and started whispering soothing noises into his ear. Harry stiffened at the touch and sucked in his breath when Snape started whispering in his ear. Just what was going on here? Snape was acting _very_ weird, he was being nice, not a single insult, and he seemed to have lost his understanding of English as he seemed to only speak some strange language Harry had never heard of in his life.

Harry refused to relax as long as Snape was around and seeing that his self appointed charge wasn't going to do anything for the moment Snape leaned back and looked Harry in the face again speaking the weird songlike language, that he had to admit was very beautiful. Harry just looked back at him warily and blandly as he didn't trust Snape and he still didn't understand a word the man was saying. Finally Snape sighed and lifted one hand towards Harry's face said young man flinched back and closed his eyes readying himself for a blow without even thinking about it; opening his eyes again as the blow didn't fall he saw a worried and sad expression on the face of the one man whom Harry would have called heartless. Snape had his hand held up just a little distance from Harry's face and very slowly continued to move it forward until he touched one finger to Harry's right temple.

Harry himself had watched the hand as if it were a snake about to strike until it touched and he felt a soft pressure on his mind he immediately recoiled and snapped up his arms to physically shield his head even if it was a useless gesture as he also threw up every ounce of Occlumency he had against the touch. It stayed just there at his shield and didn't move Harry could feel a few small pulses of worry, sadness, and a well of patience. He could not however sense anything threatening and then the touch expanded and withdrew leaving behind an echo and a seeming whisper. Harry prodded it carefully a string of strange symbols revealed itself and with it came the sound of several words it was the language they were speaking. Still wary he drew in the information little by little and carefully shifted threw it all until he understood it. Turning his attention back to the world around him he noticed his position had changed they had started moving as well as the fact that he was partially healed. He was now back to chest with whom he could only assume was Snape he stiffened and looked over his shoulder to see Snape was indeed still behind him. Said man glanced down and blinked at seeing Harry looking back at him he then spoke still in the unknown language, but this time Harry understood him, "Are you well?"

"Fine," Harry answered shortly still wary around the man. Said man smiled slightly when Harry spoke and spoke again.

"I am glad that you allowed my transfer through your rather formidable shields. I am also sorry for trying without your permission, but alas I saw no other way for us to come to understand each other. You speak an exotic language my young friend, and now I do believe it is quite the time for me to introduce myself. I am Severus Snape, and I must also apologize for whichever member of my family that has so wronged you for you to have such a negative response to both my name and my face."

Harry just stared at the man bewildered he couldn't believe this Snape was _thanking_ him! The man was insane surely, Severus Snape thanking _him_, then calling him a friend, and going so far as to apologize? What on earth was going on here? He was brought out of his thoughts by someone's throat clearing.

"Ah yes, how forgetful of me may I introduce my friends? The first is the Lady Eliza and then the Lady Lara; the other idiots are Damien and Lucien." Snape said.

"Oy! I'm not an idiot don't listen to that snob!" Said one of the men he had golden blonde hair, and bright blue eyes set into an aristocratic face. He wore a light tan leather tunic with matching breeches with a gray woolen cloak hanging off his shoulders.

"I'm Damien and Lucien is right _we_ are not the idiots Severus there however is." Said the other he had brown hair and matching eyes also set into an aristocratic face he wore the same clothing as Lucien only in a dark brown leather rather than tan.

"Hush both of you before you confuse the poor man," said one of the women who was dressed in a light green dress that seemed to be a mix of medieval and Asian styles. She had light blonde hair and sparkling green eyes set into a kind face, "I am Lara by the way since dear Sev seems to have forgotten to indicate who is whom."

"And I am Eliza; don't let the men confuse you with their careless slander." Said the last she was dressed in the same style as Lara with a light blue dress and the same cloak as all the others. She had black hair and blue eyes with a heart shaped face as smiled at Harry.

Harry for his part thought they were nice people for the most part, and with this in mind he might as well introduce himself and use the name his parents and given him if only on his birth certificate, "My name is Hadrien."

"Very well then, Hadrien now that introductions are out of the way, may I ask where you received such wounds as those we have seen? Lara and I have healed the worst of what we could with the limited supplies that we have, but I'm afraid that we could only heal just over one-third of your wounds. And again I must ask your forgiveness for moving your body while your mind was otherwise occupied." Snape said in a kind tone that didn't help with Hadrien's paranoia at all. He just stared at him as if he was waiting for the pin to drop and the insults to roll, and after what seemed to be ten to twenty minutes of stares and silence during which Snape seemed to grow even sadder Hadrien deemed that, if this was the same Severus Snape that taught potions than the truth would come out, and the expected behavior would surface when he answered.

"My uncle." He said quickly with a rather acidic voice. He scrutinized Snape's face after he answered and was further surprised by the shock and then the fury that warped the man's expression. He flinched out of habit and scowled to himself turning away only to find matching expressions on each of the traveler's faces. He looked at them all warily and stiffened so much he didn't even dare to breath as Snape stared cursing in parseltounge.

_"That evil, disgusting, excuse for a man. If I ever lay eyes on him, ever at all his heart will cease its beating. And any son he has shall bear witness to his punishment as a warning unto him of what such actions I will rain down upon them for such cruelty! That shall be the only time I shall live up to the name I was born unto, that until such a time is a burden upon my soul! And perhaps afterwards I shall turn the son into a pig for a year or so see if his life will improve for it."_

Hadrien just stared wide-eyed and pale-faced at the man during his entire rant, but as Snape hissed out his last sentence he couldn't help but snicker only to have the man start hissing out more obscenities. At which he looked at the others while they looked at him, Damien and Lucien promptly started saying Snape was a good man and that snake tongue was just a gift to his family, while Lara and Eliza assured him that everything was safe and that Snape was most likely cursing his uncle. They all went quiet at the same time and held their breath looking up and over his shoulder. Hadrien turned to see what they were staring at and came face to face with a beautiful black cobra, which spoke in a loud but still rather soft hiss not paying him any attention. _"What is the matter master? Who has wronged you so?"_

The voice revealed that it was a female, she then looked down at Hadrien and spoke again not even waiting for Snape who had finally stopped cursing and was looking at his familiar about to speak, _"Hello boy,"_

_"I'm not a boy thank you very much,"_ Hadrien hissed back scowling at the snake, he was quite tired of being called boy and the thoughts of his uncle didn't help at all so he was rather rude but continued, _"Who are you anyways?"_

_"_I_ am Silena, daughter of Silliva, Who are you then man-who-is-still-young?"_

_"Hadrien James Potter, Son of James Aaron and Lillian Marie Evens-Black-Potter, Heir and Lord to the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter, Black, and Morgan, Duke by blood right to the old ways and chosen by magic itself as King of Brittania and all it's magics." _Hadrien stopped blinked and then asked scowling at the snake_ "How did you make me say that?"_

Silena hissed a laugh and answered, _"I am a Drowlen Cobra, I can make anyone tell the whole truth and speak it to me even if they don't know it themselves, I also have the sights, young lord. I however like you so perhaps that is the last time I'll do it, to you at least"_

_"Thank you I guess...why did you call me lord I haven't gone through the entire ritual yet."_ He asked ignoring for now the other titles that had slipped out of his mouth.

Silena hissed another laugh and answered, _"You are of age and the last of your lines, ritual or no you have already claimed the powers of your lines Potter from your father, and both the Morgan and Black lines from your mother. You have the sight young one, you know this to be true, even if your Godfather had left the name to you the blood is also needed to claim the true power of the line, and he found that you had the blood as well as himself, your mother was his half-sister. _

_"Orion Black cared more for the bloodline than he did his wife, thus your mother came from the blood of the last Morgan, and the Lord Black. She had married a muggle once and had a child with him it was another squib, but the second child born of Black blood was a powerful witch indeed. You know these things; you've seen them through the sight even as they tried to destroy you._

_"Your power is greater than they could ever imagine, the Dark Lord Voldemort is no match for you in power, he only surpassed you in knowledge, but we both know that that will change now. You shall be the most powerful wizard the world shall ever see! Take heed my words young one you know now...__ you are beyond the power of mortals you are immortal you have the power of the polymagus from your father's line, the power of metamorphagy from the Black line and the power of the mind from the Morgan line, let it also be know that in your immortality the one you shall love shall join you when the time is right._

_"Fear not of my chosen master and worry not of the future you shall win your battle I see this, your dark lord shall fall and the light shall triumph." _Silena had switched remarkably into English as she spoke part of her predictions Hadrien didn't know what to think as she slithered back into a woven basket behind Snape and vanished. Shaking his head Hadrien looked back to find all five of the travelers Snape included staring wide-eyed at him. Damien and Lucien had their mouths hanging open, Eliza and Lara both had their lips parted slightly, and Snape's eyebrows had vanished into his hairline. Hadrien shifted slightly and after a moment asked, "What?"

Snape cleared his throat and spoke, "It is a surprise to find that you share a gift I myself have, especially since no one outside my family has ever been found to speak that language, which we simply call snake tongue."

Hadrien snorted, "Yes well parsletounge might be rare but I'm hardly the only one to speak it and the Slytherin family has it too, bloody Voldemort makes that a known fact."

Snape merely raised one eyebrow again before Lara starting with more questions in a soft voice, "Where was your Aunt while your 'uncle' was doing this, this torture to you?"

"My aunt encouraged him and my cousin to do their worst as long as no one found out, especially the 'freaks'. No one cared so why bother, you all can let me go you know, and everything can go back to as normal as possible what do you say hmm?"

That only caused Snape and the rest to scowl at him and Lara said in a scandalized tone, "Now where on earth do you think that you are going to go? And in your condition I don't think so young man you're staying with us until your fully healed or we reach the temple whichever comes first!"

Hadrien just looked at her like he didn't know what to think before asking, "Why? Why do you care? You don't even know me."

It was Snape that answered, "We care because you are young, you have lived a life of such pain with no one to help and we, I, we want to help you now, and from your language you come from far away, and if you are from far away then you are most likely lost here in Liang. So we shall help you find your way milord."

This caused the others to look at Snape strangely and before they could ask Hadrien cut them off and said with a scowl, "Don't even start, the snake I'm not going to even bother with, but if any of you start harping on about Lord Potter then I'm going to hex you into the next century weak or not."

This brought out smiles, and Lucien kept opening his mouth and then closing it before finally blurting out, "What do you mean hex, like magic, real magic none of that sleight of hand stuff that we do?"

Hadrien was instantly wary and asked cautiously, "If I say yes you're not going to burn me at the stake are you?"

This again brought out shocked looks as Eliza ask, "What kind of horrible people would do such a thing?"

Hadrien relaxed and answered as casually as possible, "Well muggles used to do that a long time ago about four or five hundred years during the witch hunts, magic was evil and had to be destroyed. Not that it did anything unless they destroyed your focus first, the muggles have moved on from all that now at least where I come from, they don't believe in real magic anymore."

"Muggles?" Damien asked.

"People who can't use magic."

"Forgive me if this seems imperious, but if you had magic then why did you not use it to escape your uncle, and where is your staff?" Snape asked cautiously.

Hadrien answered with a scowl, "It's forbidden to use magic on or around muggles, plus if I did I would have been expelled from Hogwarts and the ministry would have snapped my wand."

"Well in these lands Wizards and magicians are greatly prized and well cared for; you need not worry on such things." Snape said before they all went silent each lost in thought. Before long it was time to set up camp and as the others did so Hadrien stood and watched. Damien and Lucien set up four tents quickly and efficiently while Lara set up a ring of rocks for a fire, Eliza gathered thin branches to burn, while Snape cared for the horses. After the camp was set they gathered around the fire pit and Snape grabbed two of the branches and began to wheedle them like Hadrien had seen in a movie once while the Durselys were out. After five minutes in which none of the others seemed to be impatient Hadrien just snorted and rolled his eyes gaining their attention before he flicked his wrist to release his wand and pointed it at the piled wood and said, "Incendio."

The others all jumped back as the wood instantly went up in a blaze and continued to burn as if it had been doing so for hours, Hadrien just snickered and raised an eyebrow at them from his seat by the fireside. Snape stood there and blinked at him before chuckling and returning to his seat, Lara just smiled and shook her head before doing the same, Eliza copied Lara, while Damien just stared at him before sitting only to stare at the fire, and Lucien looked from him to the fire and back before sitting and blurting out, "You weren't kidding about that magic stuff! Goodness, well I can say this you'll be useful to have around that's for sure!"

After which he was promptly hit by both the girls and surprisingly Snape by way of a flying rock, while Hadrien just laughed at him. When it was time to go to sleep Snape pulled him aside to share a tent with him and after almost an hour of arguments Hadrien fell asleep were he sat only to wake the next morning still before dawn beside Snape with their arms touching both each other and one side of the tent. Hadrien quickly rose and exited the tent still careful not to wake Snape as he did so. He quickly started another fire and for the first time checked to make sure he still had everything with him which he did, and after this discovery he quickly set up three caldrons and prepared the healing potions he needed which was half of what he had needed in the first place. After he had finished and taken what he needed he stored the rest in vials cleaned and put away everything back into his trunk which he then returned to its necklace form but only after retrieving enough food for five, again thanking Dobby for the never ending food supply that the little elf had enchanted for him as his coming of age gift, as the sun was starting to rise in the east.

He quickly prepared everything before he spelled it to cook and set itself up while he sat in a conjured chair and watched what he didn't know was that he had an audience as all the others had woken just as he started everything and were watching as he worked. Snape was the first to move and as soon as he did Hadrien was up, the chair was gone, and the plates zoomed to rest on the rocks they had all sat on the previous night as he grabbed one out of the air and turned to Snape as if nothing at all had happened except that he had turned around while still holding his own plate. Snape for his part only chuckled and said, "Excellent work as well as excellent hearing and reflexes. If we hadn't been watching you the whole time I never would have guessed that you weren't just turning around."

Hadrien blushed scarlet and ignored him as he looked at each of the tents to find that indeed all four campers were watching him. They all came out and ate while sitting around the fire before starting up conversations Hadrien merely watched on as Snape joked and laughed with the others. He found this man quite endearing, and decided to take Silena's advice this man wasn't the bitter and cynical man that he knew in the future even if it was by some chance actually the same man. The group packed up and moved on Hadrien still riding with Snape, but this time he was as relaxed as he could be when so close to someone Snape noticed and started a conversation. The days pasted and they quickly fell into the same routine that they had done the first night, until they reached a town three weeks later.

Snape was rather tense as they entered Hadrien noticed but he said nothing. The others were quiet and often glanced at him as if to make sure he wasn't going to run, or to make sure he was safe which one it was Hadrien didn't know. What he also didn't know was that Silena had predicted that he would be injured badly when they were in the town. Thus he had no idea why the others were high-strung but they kept riding and quickly reached the town center that was when the trouble started. A group of men in official looking robes called out a halt to make way for a litter carried by well dressed servants and surrounded by guards which was going across the courtyard. Snape whispered to him that it was the Treval's daughter and with the knowledge Snape had given him Hadrien knew that was the equivalent of a Count, and it was in fact the only title that was different from the English ones it seemed as if the titles truly outlasted the language of these ancient people.

It was then that Hadrien began to feel uneasy for the first time since his arrival in what he could only assume was the past, and that was when he heard it; the soft curse of death unto all of the Treval and the creaking noise that could only be the sound of someone drawing a bow to fire. He didn't even wait for anything else and surprising everyone he leapt off the horse and landed inside the wall of guards beside the litter and ignoring the screaming guards and people he turned back to the crowd just as he heard the bowstring snap.

It was over in seconds, the arrow was now two inches deep into Hadrien's chest and the rest was stopped by a softly glowing blue shield that had small cracks spreading through it from where the arrow had passed and was still halfway lodged through it. Then time sped back up, the guards called out orders, the crowd was screaming, Hadrien began to fall back only to be caught by Snape and lifted into his arms, that was when the shield failed and the world went black.

Hadrien woke slowly to the sounds of voices screaming out orders and Snape's voice yelling just above him for something called Lanetic whatever that was, he groaned and the room went silent. Hadrien opened his eyes slowly and saw that he was laying half on a bed and half in Snape's arms said man promptly spoke, "Hadrien I need you to keep still the arrow was poisoned do you understand?"

Hadrien thought for a moment to process his words and then spoke quickly, "Get my trunk, quickly"

Snape carefully did as he was told ignoring the stares of the healers and the two guards that had remained behind. "Alright I have it, now what?"

"Put it on the floor and step back." he said. Snape shook his head and simply tossed it out to the side of the bed. Hadrien flicked his wrist and pointed his wand towards the trunk and unshrunk it to the gasps of all those gathered before saying, "Open the last compartment, and... oh never mind Accio Bezoar!"

His voice cracked on the last word as his breathing became heavier he heard one of the bystanders whisper, "We were too late he's not going to make it, the poison's reached his lungs."

Ignoring them all he concentrated on the spell, he heard Snape catch the bezoar as it soared to them causing the others to gasp again and spoke softly as the poison spread, "Put it in my mouth."

Snape did so quickly and watched as he swallowed it, then tightened his grip as Hadrien spasmed violently before doubling over and vomiting up a thick green substance into one the tubs beside the bed. Snape quickly pulled back Hadrien's shoulder length hair and held him up as the last spasm passed. Hadrien still breathing heavily shook off Snape's arms and stood ignoring the gasps and half hearted reaches to stop him. He looked down at his chest and inspected the wound it was just a straight clean cut no jagged marks so he simply pointed his wand at it and mumbled a healing spell, before fixing his shirt and robes. He then closed his trunk and returned it to the chain around his neck before re-holstering his wand and turning back to Snape and asking, "Did they catch whoever shot the arrow?"

It was one of the guards that answered, "No sir, they were able to vanish into the panicking crowd we found the bow and one other arrow."

There he stopped as if he wasn't quite sure if he should say what they found or to keep it quite Hadrien noticed and asked, "What else was found?"

"We...well we found the arrows where poisoned with Scarenic, and that...that they had anti-magic spells placed on them to allow them to pass through all known shields sir." the guard spoke up hesitantly

"Right, probably should have used a stronger shield, and my name is Hadrien not sir." he said before turning back to Snape, "So now that that's cleared up are you ready to go, and where are the others?"

Snape stared at him blankly for a moment before chuckling and saying with a smirk, "Why am I not surprised? Save someone's life and just go on about your way! Well I regret to inform you Lord Potter that you aren't getting away that easily the others are waiting along with the Treval and his family."

As soon as the word lord was out of Snape's mouth the healers gave a short bow and the guards straightened to attention while Hadrien scowled at Snape before saying to the shock of all the others, while pointing a finger at Snape "I told you to not even start with that lord nonsense you start calling me Lord Potter I start hexing you got it."

Snape just smirked gave a short theatrical bow and swept out his arm out to his side in the direction of the door and said just as Hadrien walked passed him and out the door, "This way if you please _Duke_ Potter."

The guards that had moved to follow dropped their jaws at this pronouncement and Hadrien yelled over his shoulder, "And don't you dare start that either!" before tossing a color-changing hex back towards the man, who simply stepped to the side and let it hit a vase of blue flowers that promptly turned red and gold, before following him out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucien and Damien both sat fidgeting on one of the many duvets around the room while Eliza sipped a cup of tea that had been brought for them. Lara meanwhile discussed the newest member of their group the Treval his wife and daughter, "Hadrien is...well he's rather special, he's kind and caring he has a strong sense of justice and he's more modest than he really should be. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to just sneak away without so much as a hello or you're welcome if he knew where he was going."

"But he was poisoned with Scarenic, in my place he...he's going to die!" said the daughter who was named Reanet.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Hadrien the idiot's probably arguing with Severus and trying to get out of here without having to meet the Treval." said Lucien the Treval and his family merely looked at him incredulously and just as he was about to speak they heard arguing out in the hall.

"Damn it Snape just get them and then let's get out of here!"

"You'll have to meet them whether you like it not Hadrien" the arguing grew louder before one of the guards opened the door and announced, "The Duke Hadrien Potter and guest Severus Snape."

"Oh don't even start!" Hadrien said as he walked past the man and then turning to Snape he said, "You just had to go and say that stupid title didn't you?"

The Treval and his family were watching with dropped jaws, while the others where all smiling and shaking their heads which turned to full out laughter as Hadrien said, "Okay hello, goodbye, you're welcome, and now let's get out of here." Before he turned back to walk out the door.

"Not so fast Hadrien or I'll tell them your third title and then you'll really be fawned over." Snape said clearly amused. Hadrien stopped dead in his tracks before slowly turning back to Snape with narrowed eyes and said, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh really yo--" Snape began only to be cut off by Hadrien who had as soon as he heard what the man was about to say leapt forward and clapped a hand over his mouth before saying fiercely in a hiss that was almost Parsletounge, "If you ever try that again I swear I'll do something permanent!"

That seemed to be all it took and Snape burst out laughing, meanwhile Hadrien used the man's distraction to hit him with few hexes that turned his hair red and gold and made him sound like a woman. This had two instant affects Snape stopped laughing and the other travelers in the group started to laugh as well while the Treval his family and the guards merely looked on in awe. Then Reanet walked forward slowly until she reached Hadrien's side then she kneeled and bowed forward until her forehead rested atop her hands on the ground. Hadrien just stared at her in pure bewilderment before looking at the others for help. Snape looked back at him and mouthed 'You are acknowledged' Hadrien gave him a grateful look before saying, "Umm...You are acknowledged?"

He heard the others breathe a sigh of relief before she spoke, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your bravery and selflessness without which I would not be among the living."

"Umm...okay but it's really not that big of a deal" Hadrien said trailing off as the others started snickering. He glanced up to see who he assumed were the Treval and wife looking at him in a mixture of utter disbelief, awe, and gratitude. While the others stood to the side smiling and shaking their heads at his antics. He looked back down to see the girl looking up at him in surprise before she spoke slowly as if unsure "Is there nothing you wish of me? Or of my father to repay the debt that is owed?"

He just blinked before shaking his head and getting more snickers from the others before Snape spoke up still in a woman's tone of voice, "Weren't you complaining about having to ride with someone else all the time instead of just getting another horse when we got to the market just this morning"

Hadrien turned to him with a scowl and said, "I do have my own money you know and since you can't keep your mouth shut I'm not changing your voice back for a week."

Severus scowled right back at him while the others all started laughing again the Treval then spoke up saying, "It would be an honor to supply you with a suitable stallion or perhaps a fine mare."

Hadrien was about to refuse when Snape spoke up again, "If you don't agree then you might end up married by the time this is all over."

Hadrien looked over at him in confusion married? And then back at the Treval who looked a bit worried at Snape's words. After a moment everyone noticed when Hadrien finally connected the dots between the debt and marriage when his face took on a vaguely horrified look before he mumbled out just loud enough for everyone to hear, "Just a simple horse is fine."

The other travelers snickered yet again at both his expression and his agreement. The Treval nodded with a smile while his daughter stood and quickly before Hadrien could back away kissed him once on each cheek before joining her mother. The others all burst out laughing when they looked back at Hadrien's face, which was frozen in an expression of shock and embarrassment. Even the Treval chuckled at the man while both his wife and daughter giggled into their gloved hands. Everyone stopped when someone cleared their throat and turned towards the sound.

"Renard!" said the girl as she quickly stepped over to him, "I'm so glad you're here! And we can use your help."

"Reanet," the man answered warily it seemed as if he had seen the kiss and was clearly caught off guard by it. Before anyone else could speak the Treval called out to the man in a cheerful voice, "Ah, Renard perfect timing my boy."

Before turning back to Hadrien and saying, "Now this man knows his horses we'll get you one of the best it's only fair and I do apologize if you find this rude but I will not take no for an answer you saved my Reanet's life it's only fair to give you one of our best horses."

While he had spoken Renard had approached with Reanet on his arm in a seemingly possessive grip which had relaxed when he heard what was going on if only in part, The Treval then turned back to him and said, "Renard may I present the Duke Hadrien Potter, Master Severus Snape, the Ladies Eliza Metree and Lara Cross, and Messer's Lucien Wood and Damien Fare. Duke Potter this is Master Renard DeTri son of Treval Richard DeTri and Reanet's betrothed."

Everyone noticed the shock that went across Renard's face as Hadrien was introduced and again as Severus was named. They also noticed the relief that flashed across Hadrien's face as Renard was announced as Reanet's betrothed, which caused the travelers to snicker, the Treval and family to smile, and Renard to relax fully and smile a bit himself.

"It's a pleasure and please just Hadrien is fine titles aren't necessary."

_**AN: Again I plea for a BETA if anyone is willing please PM or e-mail me and here is yet another orverdue update**_


End file.
